


Docile Days

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Chronic Pain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Lucian spends the day in his docile form when he has a bad pain day. Killgrave looks after him, enjoying his docile, cuddly husband.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Docile Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic! That's crazy! Can I hear some celebration?!

Killgrave watched Lucian writhe around on their bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He’d been up almost all night, the pain from his scars reaching an awful intensity that even his meds couldn’t help. He’d spent part of the night in the living room, not wanting to disturb Killgrave. The lycan had thought that maybe his pain would die down but it hadn’t yet. Nothing he or Killgrave did seemed to ease it even for a moment. Now it was coming on six in the morning and Lucian was still in pain.

“You shouldn’t go to work today,” Killgrave said, coming into the room and sitting down on the bed beside his husband. “You’re in pain and you barely got any sleep.”

“I’m expected to be there,” Lucian grunted, curling in on himself.

Killgrave placed a hand on his lover’s scarred back, feeling how tense and rigid the muscles were beneath the skin. Lucian leaned back into the touch instinctively. 

“You have sick days and vacation days,” Killgrave said, kneading his love’s back gently. “And you’ve got PTO you haven’t used yet either. Jessica and the others at Alias will understand.”

Killgrave couldn’t see Lucian’s face but he could sense the debate his love was having with himself. Finally, Lucian sighed and reached over to the nightstand where his phone was and handed it to Killgrave.

“Can you call them for me?” he asked. “And just tell them I’m ill?”

“Sure, love,” Killgrave answered, taking the phone.

He left the room and called Alias. He explained to a concerned Jessica that Lucian had just had a rough night and was in pain, not wanting to go into too much detail. He knew that his husband was probably embarrassed about this. That was probably why he wanted Killgrave to call in for him, not wanting to seem weak. Once Killgrave had spoken to Jessica, he returned to Lucian and sat on the bed again. The older man was still writhing around in pain, gathering the bedclothes in his fists. 

“I called in for you,” Killgrave said. “I didn’t tell Jessica much but she says that she hopes you feel better soon.”

“Thank you, Pup,” Lucian replied, trying to smile but he grimaced as pain coursed through him and cursed. “Dammit.”

Killgrave stroked his husband’s long black hair gently and rubbed his back with the other hand, trying to ease what pain he could. Lucian continued to writhe and shift around on the bed in pain. Killgrave’s heart broke to see his lover in such pain. Suddenly, though, an idea occurred to him.

“You said that your pain doesn’t affect your lycan forms, right?” he asked Lucian.

“Yes,” Lucian agreed. “Why?”

“What if you changed into your docile form?” Killgrave asked. “You could stay that way until the pain passes.”

Lucian seemed to ponder that idea. “That’s a tempting idea. But my docile form can be difficult to manage. It’s as if I’m a pup again.”

“I’ll look after you,” Killgrave promised. 

Lucian sat up on his elbows, his handsome face pensive before he rolled off the bed gently and onto the floor, vanishing from view. Killgrave heard the sounds of cracking and popping, a shift in the air followed by silence. A large, black wolf with shining, expressive blue eyes jumped back up onto the bed, tail wagging at the sight of Killgrave. 

“How do you feel, love?” Killgrave asked, reaching a hand out toward the wolf. 

He scratched behind Lucian’s ear and the wolf leaned into the touch, tail thumping against the bed. He licked Killgrave's face and placed a paw in his lap, nuzzling him. Killgrave laughed and wiped his cheek. Lucian yawned, showing off his sharp white teeth. 

“Tired, eh?” Killgrave asked, petting his wolf’s head gently.

Lucian whined in response. Killgrave rubbed his head and Lucian laid down on the bed, curling up into a ball. 

“Get some sleep, love,” Killgrave whispered, scratching his wolf behind the ears. “Do you want me to stay here with you?”

Lucian whined again and placed a paw on Killgrave’s leg in response. The younger man laid down beside his wolf and tangled his hand into the thick fur at the scruff of Lucian’s neck. The wolf relaxed and fell asleep quickly, his back rising and falling slowly. Killgrave nuzzled his face against the soft black fur and fell asleep as well. 

A couple hours later, Killgrave was awakened by Lucian whining and nuzzling his face, his cold, wet nose pressing against his neck. The younger man opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing them. Lucian let out a pleased bark, his tail wagging furiously. Killgrave smiled.

“Feel better, love?” he asked.

Lucian barked again and jumped off the bed, pawing at the closed bedroom door. Killgrave got off the bed and opened the door, following the wolf down the hallway and through the house. Lucian led him to the back door and Killgrave opened it, letting Lucian run outside into the backyard. It was a cool, clear autumn day, the sun now high in the blue sky. The large tree in the yard had shed all its leaves, which now littered the grass. Lucian barked as some birds flew overhead.

Killgrave laughed and the wolf ran back over to him, standing up on his back legs and placing his front paws on Killgrave’s chest, licking his face. The younger man laughed and playfully darted out of the wolf’s reach, wiping his cheek. Lucian yipped and ran in a circle, then pawed at some leaves, whining at them.

“What do you want, love?” Killgrave asked. “The leaves?”

Lucian barked in answer and picked up a leaf in his mouth, placing it on the ground on top of another one. Killgrave watched, trying to decipher what his wolf lover wanted. 

“You want the leaves in a pile?” he asked Lucian.

Lucian yipped again. Killgrave smiled and grabbed the rake off the porch. He raked up the leaves into a large pile in the center of the yard while Lucian watched, tail wagging the whole time. Once he was done, Killgrave set the rake back on the porch and faced his wolf again. Lucian barked happily and ran around in a circle before he ran toward Killgrave. He jumped up onto his back legs again and placed his paws on his lover’s chest. Killgrave laughed and pretended to be caught off guard.

“Oh, you got me,” he said, falling backward into the leaves, taking Lucian with him. 

The wolf barked happily, trying to snatch the leaves out of the air. He licked Killgrave’s face and wagged his tail. 

“Again?” Killgrave asked.

Lucian yipped in confirmation. Killgrave grinned and grabbed the rake again. They spent a long time in the backyard, playing in the leaves or Killgrave just letting Lucian chase him around, pretending to be afraid as Lucian pounced on him and licked him over and over. Eventually though, Lucian stopped and whined, looking up at Killgrave with pleading eyes.

“What’s wrong, Lucian?” Killgrave asked. “Are you tired? Hungry?”

Lucian barked in response to the last question. Killgrave’s stomach growled too, so he figured they both should get something to eat. 

“Let’s go back inside, love,” he told Lucian. “I think we have some leftover steak and ribs from last night.”

Lucian barked and ran toward the door, Killgrave laughing as he followed and let his wolf back into the house. Lucian made a beeline for the kitchen, then sat by the fridge to wait for Killgrave. The younger man opened the fridge and removed a few white to-go boxes from a restaurant he and Lucian had gone to the night before. Lucian followed his love through the kitchen while Killgrave set some plates onto the counter, setting a slab of steak and a couple ribs on each. Lucian whined at the sight of the food and stood up on his hind legs, placing his paws on the counter.

“Be patient, love,” Killgrave chided. “I want to heat this up first.”

Lucian whined but complied. Killgrave put both plates into the microwave for two minutes before taking them out, setting Lucian’s plate down onto the floor. The lycan batted at the hot food with a paw and sniffed it before he started eating. Killgrave stood over his lover, eating and watching. Lucian’s docile form was so cute and playful, almost like he really was a puppy. Killgrave smiled to himself, watching Lucian gnaw a rib bone.

“All done, love?” he asked.

Lucian nodded and nosed the empty plate. Killgrave finished his food and put their plates in the sink. He knelt down and scratched Lucian behind his ears and under his chin. Lucian’s tail thumped against the kitchen floor. Killgrave smiled.

“I love you, Lucian,” he said. He ran his fingers through the fur along Lucian’s back and plucked a stray leaf from it. “I think you need a bath. Would you like that?”

Lucian tilted his head to the side like he was thinking. He whined and scratched his ear with his foot, dislodging another leaf. He looked back up at Killgrave and barked once.

“Bath?” Killgrave asked.

Lucian yipped in response. Killgrave smiled and headed to the bathroom with Lucian in tow. Killgrave grabbed some towels from the hall closet and opened the bathroom door. He set the towels on the sink and approached the tub, putting the plug in.

“Go ahead and get in, love,” he told Lucian. “I’ll start the water.”

Lucian clambered into the tub and sat down. Killgrave turned on the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold. Lucian tilted his head and swatted at the water, then lapped at it a little. Killgrave chuckled as he grabbed some shampoo off the shower shelf and removed his shirt, setting it on the sink beside the towels. He squirted some of the shampoo into his hand and began to wash Lucian, who remained remarkably calm until Killgrave grabbed the detachable showerhead. 

“I’m just going to rinse you with it,” Killgrave promised. “It’s okay, love.”

Lucian licked his cheek and sat still again. Killgrave rinsed his wolf off meticulously and then set the showerhead back in the holder, switching off the water. 

“All done,” Killgrave announced, pulling the plug from the tub. “You can get out now, love.”

Lucian hopped out of the tub and shook himself, water flying everywhere. Killgrave laughed as he grabbed the towels off the sink and sat down on the floor beside his wolf, drying him thoroughly. Lucian sat still and nuzzled his lover’s neck as he was dried off.

“I think you need to be brushed, love,” Killgrave said. “I want to make sure your fur is nice and clean and to make sure there’s nothing else caught in it.”

Lucian yipped in agreement. Killgrave kissed his nose and tossed the towels into the hamper, then grabbed a soft-bristled brush from the cabinet beneath the sink. He led Lucian to the living room and sat down on the couch. Lucian padded over and sat in front of him. Killgrave brushed him slowly and methodically, until his fur was soft and dry and fluffy. Lucian shook himself again and then jumped up onto the couch, placing his head and front paws on Killgrave’s lap. The younger man laughed and scratched the wolf behind the ears and along his neck. 

Killgrave switched on the TV and kept petting Lucian all the while, the wolf almost melting at the attention. When night fell, Killgrave yawned and switched off the TV, rousing Lucian, who was asleep on his lap.

“Want to head to bed, love?” Killgrave asked. 

Lucian whined in agreement and got off the couch, leading Killgrave to the bedroom. The younger man followed and opened the door for his wolf, letting Lucian jump up onto the bed. Killgrave stripped off his jeans and climbed into bed beside his wolf. Lucian stretched out beside him, letting Killgrave hug him like a stuffed animal. Lucian’s fur was soft and warm, smelling like sandalwood and cedar. Killgrave sighed in contentment and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly to the sound of Lucian’s breathing and heartbeat.

“Good morning, Pup,” Lucian’s voice greeted softly the next morning.

Killgrave blinked his eyes open, his cheek pillowed on Lucian’s bare, scarred, muscled chest. He looked up into his husband’s face and Lucian smiled down at him, stroking his cheek gently.

“Good morning,” Killgrave replied. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Lucian answered. “Thank you. I appreciate all you did yesterday.”

“It was no problem,” Killgrave said. “I liked caring for you like that. You were so cute, like an overgrown puppy.”

Lucian blushed slightly. “So, if I wanted to spend some time like that again, it would be okay?”

“More than okay,” Killgrave promised. 

Lucian grinned and kissed his husband on the lips. “I love you, Kevin. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Killgrave responded. “I love you too.”


End file.
